Midwinter
by Meril Gamgee
Summary: Before the Fellowship leave, Elrond throws a special Midwinter feast for his loved ones. Fluffy Christmas story. PG for Elven drunkenness
1. Surprise

A/N: Hi! I felt the need to do a fluffy Elven Christmas story. This is set roughly three days before the Fellowship's departure, and there's probably slight out-of-characterness, but hey, Elves can have fun too. Enjoy!  
  
Arwen awoke to find that she had cocooned herself in the warm woollen blankets on her bed. It was unusually cold for this time of year, or so it seemed to her. It actually was not, the powers of Vilya holding back most of the ravages of the harsh Rivendell winters. Her dainty feet were numbed with cold. What in Eru's name is going on?  
  
She opened her eyes. The light coming in from the window was grey, no blue sky to be seen. Truthfully she could not see much out of the window, the glass fogged with frost and condensation. Arwen was perplexed. It was only ever this cold during the Midwinter Festival, the Yuletide, and it was December, far too early for it. She sat up and recoiled when her feet touched the freezing tiled floor. She quickly pulled on her slippers and looked out the window. Her hands rubbed the moisture off the window. Arwen looked out and gasped. It was snowing.  
  
How could it snow when it is not Midwinter?  
  
That was the only time it snowed in Rivendell, during the Midwinter Festival. Elrond thought it added to the ambience of the celebrations. Arwen put on her woefully thin dressing-gown and walked to her father's chambers on the other side of the Last Homely House. As she passed the main hall, open to the elements, frosty snowflakes gathered in her dark hair and something caught her eye. She looked and was astounded.  
  
A large pine tree stood in the hall, its needles falling to the ground in the slight wind. Parcels of gold, silver, pink and blue lay underneath it. She also saw ones that were red, black, and purple. Small fireflies hovered around the tree, making it glow and twinkle. Arwen looked around. She saw the mischievous grin of Gandalf in the shadows.  
  
'Mithrandir,' she called, 'what is going on?'  
  
'Ask your father, my dear Arwen. This was his doing.'  
  
Gandalf disappeared with almost a giggle, it seemed to Arwen, even though his conjured fireflies remained. She resumed her march to her father's side of the house, where also her brothers slept. As she passed the kitchen, twin voices called, 'Arwen!'  
  
Arwen stopped. Her brothers Elladan and Elrohir were behind her, holding a few sweets in their hands, looking every bit as puzzled as her.  
  
'Do you know what's going on?' Elrohir asked, holding a sweet-filled hand out to her.  
  
'No,' Arwen replied, taking a sweet, 'I was just on my way to ask Ada.'  
  
'So were we,' replied Elladan. 'But we got, uh, sidetracked.'  
  
Arwen smiled at her brothers and led the way while they stuffed themselves with sweets in the background. They may be nearly three thousand years old but they loved the special sticky buns, puddings and rock that the kitchens of Imladris made ever since before their birth. Elladan let out a small cry of pain when he took too big a bite of a piece of red rock. Elrohir sniggered.  
  
'Serves you right for being greedy.'  
  
'Shush,' Arwen said quietly. 'We're here.'  
  
She knocked quietly on the study door. 'Ada? Are you in there?'  
  
'Yes, my dearest,' he replied brightly. 'Are the twins with you?'  
  
'Yes, Ada,' Arwen replied.  
  
'Good, come in.'  
  
Arwen opened the door to see a most unusual sight. Elrond was seated at his desk, wearing the usual white robes he wore for Yuletide. Aragorn, Glorfindel and Erestor stood by his side. Elrohir and Elladan entered behind their sister and were equally speechless. The whole study was covered with bright garlands of gold, silver and red. Bells and wreaths as well as winter blossoms decorated the desk and various bookshelves. White candles flickered everywhere. Elrond never, ever decorated his study.  
  
'Ada...' Elrohir was lost for words. 'What in Arda is going on?'  
  
Elrond looked to Glorfindel, then Aragorn. They both grinned. Elrond indicated the decorations.   
  
'Why, my dear son, it is Yuletide.'  
  
'But Ada,' Elladan protested, 'it's only December.'  
  
'I care not, 'Dan,' Elrond replied. Sadness passed across his fair face. 'This is the last Midwinter we shall ever spend together with all of us, so what a Midwinter it shall be!'  
  
Arwen was concerned. 'Ada, what have you seen?'  
  
Elrond smiled at his daughter. 'Never mind, my beloved.' He reached under his desk and produced a red felt hat with a bell on the end. All four of Elrond's children gasped, squealed, laughed. It was the hat he used to wear every Yuletide when they were children, until he deemed them old enough to have outgrown it. He was very glad to be rid of it when Aragorn had grown old enough; it was utterly ridiculous.  
  
Aragorn laughed loudest. 'Oh, Elrond, I never knew you still had that.'  
  
Elrond smiled at his foster son. 'Of course I did, Estel. It is one of the precious memories I will take with me to Valinor. Now, come, my children, my loved ones. Now is the time for gift-giving.'  
  
The people of Rivendell had been forewarned of the sudden occurrence, so they were already celebrating. The staff of the house had all been dismissed for the day, to both spend time with their families and give Elrond's household some time to themselves. A wonderful feast awaited the seven of them in the dining room, but it was not time yet. Elrond thrust the silly hat on his head and stood, the bell tinkling vigorously. Glorfindel was dressed in his best robes of gold, while Erestor wore red. Aragorn wore a cloak of midnight grey, much like his eyes, since he felt the cold much more than the Elves.  
  
'I will get your presents sorted out,' Elrond said to his children, 'while you go and put some warm clothes on. Be quick! Master Glorfindel is a notorious present thief.'  
  
Glorfindel chuckled. 'Oh, Elrond, you jest. Has he not told you all of the time he stole a very important present off the High King?'  
  
'Oh, for Eru's sake, I was an Elfling!' Elladan was sure he saw his father blush.  
  
Glorfindel smiled while Erestor tittered. 'Elrond, you stole Aeglos!'  
  
Arwen was shocked. Her brothers and Aragorn burst out in laughter. Elrond shooed them out of the room, bell jingling, to change. Aragorn laughed loud still.  
  
Elrond shot him a dark look. 'You're one to talk, Estel. Who was the small human I saw swinging Hadhafang around, I wonder?'  
  
Aragorn immediately fell silent. Elrond smiled.   
  
'I'm jesting, you silly man. Come, all. You can help me sort the presents.'  
  
Arwen emerged wearing her lovely yet warm silver dress with matching cloak, which was thankfully quite thick. Her brothers donned matching forest green outfits with black cloaks as they met the four quite devious men sorting presents under the pine tree.  
  
Elladan shook his head. 'Ada, I really don't know how you managed to do this without us finding out.'  
  
'Since we normally find out about everything else,' finished Elrohir.  
  
'Well, it finally seems I outsmarted you, my sons,' Elrond said with a smile. 'Of course, I had help off Glorfindel, Erestor and your brother.'  
  
'Estel, your mother and I are disappointed in you,' Elrohir said mockingly. 'Getting into mischief without telling us! Did we not bring you up properly?'  
  
Aragorn smiled. 'Well, you did bring me up to be sneaky and cheeky, so I put that into practice.'  
  
'His moth-? Oh,' Elladan said, finally realising who Elrohir was referring to. 'Hey! I'm not his mother!'  
  
Arwen watched this with a large smile on her face. She would have liked to see Aragorn growing up in the care of her father and her brothers, seeing him grow into the man he had become. But of course, that would mean that she could have never loved him in the way she did, him being brought up as her brother. Aragorn chuckled and looked at her, the adoring love evident in his eyes. She realised it was the first Midwinter they ever spent together in Rivendell, their home. Aragorn took her hand and kissed it as everyone sat down with the presents sorted at their feet.  
  
There were large piles of presents - Pink for Arwen, gold for Elladan, silver for Elrohir and blue for Aragorn. Elrond pushed the piles towards his children, indicating that they would open the small silk pouches first.  
  
The twins dove almost greedily into presents, pulling out beautiful brooches from their grandparents, who had been notified of the plan. Mostly their presents were given from beloved staff of the house. Elrohir laughed. Most of his parcels were filled with his favourite red rock, as were Elladan's. Arwen's parcels contained delicate chocolates mostly, but she received a beautiful star pendant from her grandparents. There was a bulkier sack she left till last. When she undid the delicate black ribbon tying the bag, she gasped.  
  
'Oh, Ada... where did you find this?'  
  
Arwen gingerly reached into the bag and pulled out a very old and threadbare, not to mention dirt-covered, toy faun she loved as a child. She held Mellon up in the bright white light of the reflected snow. Elrond smiled at his daughter.  
  
'I received it in a parcel some time ago. I believe Marchwarden Haldir found it in Caras Galadhon.'  
  
'Eru... I must have been about thirty-five when I lost her. I never thought I would see her again.' A tear sprung to Arwen's eye. Aragorn put an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. She stood up, ran and embraced her father.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were also astounded. They had twin toy horses as children, Maethor and Alagos, also thought to be long-lost to the ravages of time. In truth, Elrond had been keeping them for a time such as this, as memories of Rivendell, their childhood in Endor, and most importantly, their mother, who had originally given them the toys. Aragorn could see that his love and his brothers were reminiscing on their childhood. It wasn't the first time he felt left out due to the sheer amount of history and memories they all shared. He never felt secure as a child, the justified overprotectiveness of his foster father and brothers coupled with the intense sadness and grief of his mother always undermining the chance of bliss. The first time he felt complete bliss was the time he spent with Arwen in Caras Galadhon and then plighting their troth on Cerin Amroth, but even that was mixed with sadness, Arwen forsaking the Twilight of Valinor to be with him. But he tried to smile as his family fussed over their childhood toys. Aragorn fully understood his foster father's intentions of bringing Midwinter forward. He held the small porcelain figurine of the warrior his mother gave him that was thought to be lost. He smiled gratefully at Elrond.  
  
Aragorn looked to his father's advisors, who seemed as left out as he, even though they had been part of the family for all of Elrond's children's lives. Glorfindel and Erestor gestured to the red, purple and black parcels lying unopened.  
  
'Elrond? Surely it is our turn now,' Glorfindel smiled.  
  
Elrond grinned back at him. 'Of course, Glor. The children have had their moment of glory. Tuck in, Glorfindel and Erestor!'  
  
Glorfindel and Erestor grabbed their respective purple and black parcels and unopened them. Erestor laughed. In nearly every single parcel there was a quill. He was forever complaining about how he was losing them or someone was stealing them. There were a few chocolates and bits of rock, but his main present was a beautifully decorated ink pot.   
  
Glorfindel received chocolates and rock as well. One parcel revealed a rather large haul of beautiful golden feathers for his arrows. But his main present was the most beautiful pendant, forged by the great Noldorin smith Tholdain, a close friend of Elrond. It was the symbol of Glorfindel's house, the Golden House of Finarfin. As he saw the joy in Glorfindel's face, Aragorn fiddled nervously with the ring on his finger, bearing the same symbol.  
  
Finally, it came Elrond's turn. The few red parcels there were filled to the brim, one with rock, one with chocolate. Another held quills and an inkpot, Erestor and Elrond thinking alike not for the first time. Glorfindel bit his lip nervously as Elrond opened the last package, unsure of his reaction to his gift.  
  
As soon as Elrond looked inside the parcel, he was speechless. Words failed him. His heart was instantly filled with both sadness and joy. He extremely carefully reached inside and extracted the small, ratty, furry toy with three paws and one eye, a faded beige colour. Tears welled in his eyes as he regarded it with wonder. He turned to Glorfindel.  
  
'It seems our minds are too alike for our own good, Master Elrond,' Glorfindel said softly.  
  
'How...?' was all Elrond could say.  
  
'I was given it many years ago by Círdan. I know not why, and I know I should have given it back sooner, but, this just seemed the perfect opportunity.'  
  
Erestor and Elrond's children looked utterly perplexed. They had never seen Elrond so vulnerable, so raw, not even when Celebrían left. How was a ratty stuffed lion able to bring him to the verge of tears and re-open old wounds?  
  
'Raw,' said Elrond. He looked up at his children. 'This was the last thing we ever received from my parents. He belonged to your uncle.'  
  
Tears welled in Elrond's eyes. He couldn't even remember the last time he cried. Glorfindel held his arms out and embraced his friend. Elrond held him tightly and kissed him.   
  
'Thank you,' he whispered.  
  
'Not at all, my old friend,' Glorfindel replied. He drew back, hands still on Elrond's shoulders. 'I should thank you for saving my kin, for giving me a second chance, for giving me the blessing to live amongst you, to see your beautiful children grow, some hope among the darkness, the Evenstar shining bright as she always does.' Glorfindel's brilliant blue eyes were filled with light as he looked at Arwen; it was unspoken knowledge that she was the apple of his eye. 'It has been a privilege to be an advisor, a guardian, a teacher to both you and your children, my own inadequate way of giving back the gift that you have given me.'  
  
Ever the sensitive one, Aragorn swore that Elrohir had tears in his eyes. He knew that he loved Glorfindel as his own father, another bit of unspoken knowledge. Aragorn again felt very much on the periphery.  
  
'Estel, you look bored to tears,' Elladan joked. Elrond nodded.  
  
'I am sorry, Estel,' he said. 'There must be much that you do not understand. Your time with us may have only been small in comparison to the history we share, but your impact will last forever. We love you as our own.'  
  
Aragorn nodded. 'I know, Ada.' He hadn't called Elrond that for a very long time, not since he found out his true lineage, especially because of the conflict the two shared over Arwen. Elrond was vehemently reluctant to allow Arwen to marry him; he did not want to leave his daughter to die. But he still loved Elrond as a father, and to think of him as such gave him comfort.  
  
'The gift-giving is over,' Arwen said. 'Let us eat, Ada.'  
  
'Not yet, Undómiel,' Elrond replied. 'For the day is the twenty-second of December, and another celebration happens today.'  
  
Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir's eyes all widened as they remembered what else happened on that day. 'Where is he, Ada?' Elrohir asked.  
  
'I do not know, I saw him wandering about somewhere, maybe Mithrandir will know where he is.' Erestor turned to Elrond. 'Shall I get the parcels?'  
  
Elrond nodded. 'If you would, Erestor.'  
  
Heavy boots echoed down the hallway, and an aged voice said, 'Is this who you were looking for?'  
  
Gandalf stood with Legolas by his side and a twinkle in his eye. Elrond smiled.  
  
'Mithrandir, you truly are a marvel. If I did not know any better, I would say that your craft could also extend to the mind.'  
  
'Master Elrond, you truly are a gracious host, putting up with my shorter charges and their eternal inquisitiveness. A wizard knows many things.' He gave Legolas a pat on the shoulder and a cheeky smile and then left as Erestor returned with many green satin parcels.  
  
'Lord Elrond, surely these are not-'  
  
'For you? Of course, Prince Legolas! Did you think that your friends would let you miss out on your begetting day? Come, child, come sit with us.'  
  
Legolas sat with the group under the pine tree, nestled between the twins. Aragorn was thoroughly confused.  
  
'It's his begetting day today,' Erestor whispered in his grateful ear. 'It is his two thousand, nine hundred and thirty-first year.'  
  
Aragorn nodded and smiled at Legolas. He always felt guilty for not knowing his begetting day, even when they had been friends for many years. Elladan grabbed the whole green pile and pulled it over within Legolas' reach.  
  
'We spoke to your father and your house, as well,' Elrond said. 'There are many gifts from home.'  
  
'Lord Elrond, I know not what to say.' Legolas was visibly overwhelmed, in contrast to his usual cool demeanor.  
  
Elrond smiled. 'Say nothing, ion nin. Open your parcels.'  
  
As Legolas opened his various parcels, his face was a delight to watch, pulling out intricate and beautiful gifts from his household in Mirkwood. Aragorn watched the parcel from Elladan and Elrohir carefully. He wouldn't put it past them to put a dead mouse in there. He was immensely relieved when Legolas revealed a beautiful leaf-covered finger guard. Not that he really needed one, of course, but it was a nice thought.  
  
Legolas looked ecstatic as he embraced his friends, thanking them for their gifts. As he hugged Aragorn, Aragorn's stomach rumbled loudly. Elrond smiled knowingly.  
  
'Ah, the restraint and subtlety of the Edain.'  
  
'I could not help it, Elrond.'  
  
'I know. But anyway, Evenstar is right. We must eat. Come, to the feast hall! Our spread is laid out, let us dine!'  
  
The twins' eyes lit up. 'What food shall be there, Ada? Wild boar on a spit? Quail's egg?' Elladan said.  
  
'Eru, Elladan, that is quite a feast!' Elrohir replied. 'Leave our poor cooks alone, I am sure they worked very hard for today.'  
  
'All right, all right.' Elladan grumbled as they filed into the feast hall. All were stopped in their tracks in wonder.  
  
The feast hall was exquisitely decorated, fire roaring in the fireplace, making the space quite toasty in spite of its size. Garlands and buntings were hung from every corner, connected to the hanging chandelier in the middle, white candles blazing. There were shades of gold, red, pink, silver, blue, green, all the colours in existence. Festive hats sat at every placing on the table. The food was ready to serve. In the middle of the table lay a large piece of roast venison surrounded by various salads, nuts and fruits. There was also a large pot of vegetable broth and plates filled with bread and butter. There were beautiful tall silver goblets and flagons of the finest Dorwinion wine, a gift from King Thranduil of Mirkwood just for this feast. Elladan was practically salivating as they sat at the table. He immediately made a grab for the carving knife, but a hard slap from his sister stopped him. Elrond had risen to say a few words. He indicated for everyone to fill their goblets with wine before he spoke.  
  
'Friends, comrades, loved ones, my sons, my daughter.' He smiled as he surveyed all that sat before him. 'Now, I understand that this celebration was certainly unlooked for, but I hope that all of you enjoyed it nonetheless. This is a time of both bliss, and grief. Bliss for we are together as a family, but grief as it shall be for the last time. Our people are leaving the shores of Endor, while some stay to go on to better and brighter fates.' He looked at Aragorn as he said this. 'Legolas Ernil, I can only hope that this small celebration in your honour will make you feel at home, as we have always counted you as family.' Legolas smiled and nodded. Elrond's expression grew a little graver.  
  
'As I said, this shall be the last time that we shall dine together. Legolas and Aragorn will leave tomorrow on a task fraught with danger and for how long they may be away, I cannot say. The people of my realm are ready to leave for the Undying Lands, to leave our home and refuge of Imladris, for the Elven-home. So, I would like to say that, maybe we shall meet again before our final departure, but if we do not, we shall part with much love and many memories, and you will never be forgotten.' Elrond raised his goblet and drank, and the others did the same.  
  
Erestor smiled. 'Brilliantly said, my lord.'  
  
'Hush and eat, Erestor, dear lad,' Glorfindel said. 'You'd better go for the venison before the boys eat it all.'  
  
Glorfindel was right - Elladan and Elrohir were fighting over the first (and biggest) piece. While they argued, Arwen calmly and subtly picked up the knife and cut the first piece for herself. Aragorn bit his lip and tried not to laugh as his brothers did not even notice their sister beat them to it. Arwen smiled, eyes lit up, and handed the knife to Erestor, who nodded his thanks. The mischievous smile she bore reminded Elrond so much of her mother, Celebrían. She wore that smile many times, when she conspired with Glorfindel and Erestor and later her sons to play a trick on Elrond, which she did with annoying frequency. It was part of her nature. In defiance of her stern and royal upbringing, she couldn't stand seeing her husband serious for too long. Elrond had always suspected her father had a hand in her rebellious streak. And it seems she passed it to Arwen, who were so close Elrond almost thought they had their own secret conspirital language. He knew she missed Celebrían terribly. Even though he knew Arwen would be in bliss living with Aragorn, never seeing her mother again would still devastate her. Elrond shook his head to clear his mind of these sad thoughts; this was a day of happiness, and he was determined to make it that way. He zoned back into the conversations. It seemed Elladan and Elrohir were having another fight as the last of the small amount of food, just right for Elves, was consumed and the party got stuck into the wine.  
  
'Elladan!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You drank all the wine!'  
  
'So?'  
  
'I never got a drop!'  
  
'Lies! You have a half goblet full!'  
  
'Elladan! Elrohir! Stop this instant!' Elrond thundered, trying to look as stern as he could. 'You're disturbing the feast!'  
  
Elrond was actually lying. The rest of the gathered party were on the verge of laughter, not anger. Elrohir and Elladan's fights were stuff of legends; many an elf would clutch their bellies in laughter, begging them to be quiet so they could breathe again. Glorfindel and Legolas both were sniggering behind their hands, Glorfindel breaking first in a massive belly laugh when Elrohir violently accused Elladan of being a toss-pot, a choice phrase picked up from the Mirkwood Elves. Legolas snapped not very far behind Glorfindel, hearing the phrase in a foreign dialect for the first time. Another touch of home, a reminder of the chaos of Thranduil's kitchens. The resounding laughter from the blonde Elves started everyone off, even Elladan and Elrohir laughing in spite of themselves. Eventually Elrond couldn't stop a smile appearing, and then small bubbles of giggles escaping. Soon he was laughing heartily with the rest of them, a sight welcoming to Arwen. She hadn't seen her father laugh, even smile, for a very long time. He had a massive weight on his shoulders that could not be lifted and the seriousness that came with it. She wished her mother was there to make him laugh more often. But she was not.  
  
The Dorwinion wine was potent stuff, and very soon the Elves were very calm, giddy, giggly (even Elrond), relaxed, even silly. Aragorn was wise enough to take very few sips of it as he knew its effect on him would be significantly increased and he had to keep his head cleared for the next day. Elladan and Elrohir were giggling inanely and Elrohir shoved his goblet under Aragorn's nose.  
  
'Come on, little brother, have a drink, why so tense?'  
  
'I cannot, brother, its effect on me would be extreme.'  
  
'Oh, I keep forgetting, the whole Edain thing. Oh well, more for me!' He turned to Elladan and clinked their goblets. 'Bottoms up, brother!' They drained their goblets and burst out laughing, wrapping their arms around each other. Aragorn looked past them to Arwen on Elladan's side, who sat there laughing silently, shaking her head, as if she had no explanation or excuse for her brothers, but was enjoying the sight of them on the way to drunkenness, but she would stop them before they got there.  
  
Arwen's attention turned to her father. She gasped, and buried her head in her hands. Aragorn was concerned for a second, but then saw Arwen's body racked with silent, suppressed laughter, a talent she learned for occasions such as these. He looked at her quizzically, and she indicated her father. Aragorn looked over, and then immediately stifled a giggle with his hand.  
  
Elrond sat with one arm around Glorfindel's shoulder, and the other hand holding his empty goblet, gesticulating wildly as he rambled in Glorfindel's ear. Glorfindel did his best to support Elrond as he leaned his whole body weight against him. He nodded sympathetically as Elrond rambled in an almost indecipherable language of slurred words.  
  
'You know, Glorfy,' Aragorn could make out some low, mumbled words, 'you're my best friend. You were there when I founded this place, and you were always by my side, every step of the way. You've been like an Ada to me, Glorfy, and I love you, you know that? I love you, Glorfy.'  
  
Erestor and Legolas, sat on Glorfindel's opposite side, were collapsed with laughter, leaning against each other for support. Arwen was slumped on the table, her laughter too much for her to bear as she struggled to breathe. Aragorn permitted himself a few giggles as he kept exchanging looks with Erestor and Legolas, seated across from him, who kept sending each other into fits of laughter. The laughter and drunken ramblings drowned out the footsteps of an approaching person drawn by the wild sounds of merriment.  
  
Gandalf stood by the door, shaking his head. 'Who let Elrond near the Dorwinion? Glorfindel, you should have known better, you know how he gets. Come on, help me move him.'  
  
Gandalf helped Elrond to his feet with Glorfindel supporting his other side. ''Thrandir?' Elrond asked. 'Where are you taking me?'  
  
'To the Hall of Fire, Master Elrond. Everyone else, come, I will clear this as soon as we are done.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Ion nin - My son  
  
Legolas Ernil - Prince Legolas 


	2. Aftermath

Everyone stood (Elladan and Elrohir with some difficulty), and followed Gandalf, Elrond and Glorfindel to the comfortable daybeds and lounges in the Hall of Fire. Glorfindel and Gandalf practically threw Elrond down on a daybed, while Arwen pushed Elladan and Elrohir to one next to their father, whereupon they giggled and immediately fell asleep.  
  
Elrond looked confused. ''Stor? 'Dan? 'Ro?'  
  
'They're all here, Elrond, don't worry,' Glorfindel reassured him.  
  
Gandalf looked at Glorfindel and spoke quietly. 'Stay here, I'll go and get the tarias potion.'  
  
Glorfindel smiled gratefully. 'Thank you, Mithrandir.'   
  
The potion Gandalf spoke of was a special tonic Elrond kept on hand. Its effect was so potent that even the drunkest Elf was sober within half an hour. Only Gandalf knew what it was made from - basically, it was pure caffeine extracted from coffee beans.   
  
Glorfindel looked over to the sleeping twins on the lounge next to his charge, who was quietly mumbling to himself. He smiled fondly - they slept curled up next to each other, their ebony hair so mingled it was hard to tell where it ended and began. They were so alike it was hard to tell them apart, so close they could never be separated. Glorfindel knew that whatever choice they made, which was coming very soon, they would make together. He knew Elrond still carried grief for his brother and he wished that Elros had chosen the life of the Eldar. Glorfindel knew in his heart that Elladan and Elrohir would either choose to live forever or eventually die together.  
  
Erestor also looked on, watching Glorfindel's face as he observed the sleeping twins. Another piece of unspoken knowledge - Glorfindel loved all of Elrond's children as his own. Erestor cared very much for the children as well, although this was not always the case when they were growing up. Elrohir and Elladan hated Erestor's stiffness, as he was not used to children, so he was the constant subject of pranks. This was also the catalyst for many fights between Glorfindel and Erestor. Erestor had no idea why Elrond had chosen two dramatically different people to be his advisors when there was constant friction between them due to their clashing personalities. It all changed when Arwen was born, though. Elladan and Elrohir were fully grown (although in some ways not fully mature) and Erestor loosened up finally. He adored Arwen, as did many people, and he and Glorfindel became great friends.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas, watching quietly in awe of the situation before them, just exchanged blank looks. Even though Aragorn grew up in this house, and Legolas had known Elrond for many thousands of years, they were still at a loss to understand what the Imladris Elves were doing. They shared a secret giggle as Gandalf came back bearing a bottle and a teaspoon.  
  
'You doing, 'Thrandir?' Elrond groggily asked as Glorfindel helped prop him up.  
  
'Just open your mouth for me, Master Elrond.' Gandalf poured a dollop of thick brown-black liquid on the spoon and popped it in Elrond's mouth. Judging from the look on his face, it wasn't the most pleasant-tasting mixture, but it seemed to do the job. Elrond closed his eyes and lightly dozed off.  
  
Arwen was standing over this whole mess, arms folded, looking both stern and embarrassed. Gandalf had seen that pose many times before, but only on Celebrían. Arwen took a lot of her dark looks from her father, but her mannerisms and stance were an exact replica of her mother's. She looked at her father and brothers in drunken snoozes on the lounges and shook her head. Ageless, dignified Elves, raised in the highest courts on Endor, exhibiting behaviour such as this! She could only think of what her daeradar and daernaneth would say if they were here now. Daernaneth would be horrified. Daeradar would pretend to be horrified but there would be a twinkle in his eyes to show how funny he would think the situation was.  
  
Aragorn stood beside her. 'Come on, meleth nin, it's not that bad. They just had a good time, a rare thing to be found in these dark times.'  
  
Arwen sighed. 'I suppose you're right. It's just, I've never seen Ada like this before, drunken, silly, very unlike him. Usually he's the one frowning upon us. And now he's sprawled out like this...' He was indeed sprawled, his head lolling to the side, snoring quite loudly. Arwen started to titter, and then burst out in giggles. She looked at Aragorn as she did so, her face and eyes lit up with a huge smile. It warmed his heart to see Arwen smile like that, even for that moment. Lately she had been so grave.  
  
Everyone sat down and made themselves comfortable, talking quietly, waiting for the master of the house and his sons to awaken. Eventually slight groans started to emanate from Elrond's prostrate form. He sat up slowly, Glorfindel assisting him. He looked at Glorfindel, bleary-eyed.  
  
'What happened to me, Glor? Did I get hit over the hit with a wine barrel?'  
  
Glorfindel smiled. 'No, my lord. You just had a bit too much of the Dorwinion.'  
  
'Oh, Eru, why didn't you stop me? You know what I'm like.' Elrond was hunched over, holding his head, and then he noticed his slightly snoring sons.  
  
'Let me guess, they got hit over the head with a wine barrel too?'  
  
Erestor grinned. 'You could say that. Can you stand?'  
  
Elrond nodded, and Glorfindel and Erestor held his arms as he stood, keeping him steady. Elrond looked up to see Gandalf standing before him.  
  
'Mithrandir, you didn't give me the tarias, did you? No wonder my mouth feels like the bottom of the aviary.'  
  
Gandalf smiled mischievously. 'I could not let my gracious host miss his own feast! Master Elrond, you've reached a new record. Drunk before sunset. Now come, outside, into the snow. I have a feeling that could soothe your aching head.'  
  
'What about the boys?'  
  
'Leave them there,' Arwen said. 'They can sleep it off. Serves them right for stuffing their faces.'  
  
'Arwen!' Elrond exclaimed. 'That isn't very Midwinter-like.'  
  
Arwen stood with her arms crossed again, staring at her father in her Celebrían-like way. Eventually, he nodded and indicated for everyone to come outside, leaving Elladan and Elrohir to sleep.  
  
They took a slow walk, the snow crunching under their feet, coming thick and fast, but nothing to worry about. The staff had cleared a path that morning, leaving a large bank on either side of the stone paths the guests walked down. As they walked across the main square, Glorfindel let out a mighty cry of pain and surprise. Everyone turned around sharply.  
  
'What is it, Glor?' Elrond asked.  
  
Glorfindel reached around to his back and his hand came away wet. 'A snowball, it seems.'  
  
He looked to his right, which is where it seemed to have come from. This time, a snowball hit him right in the face. Two ebony heads popped over the bank, laughing loudly. They ducked again quickly as Glorfindel threw a snowball at them. Suddenly, it was a free-for-all.  
  
Gandalf wisely ducked out of the way. Aragorn and Arwen took cover with Elladan and Elrohir. Glorfindel and Erestor dove behind the opposing bank, taking Elrond with them. Legolas stood for a second, trying to decide what side to take. He decided to take the lords' side, to even up numbers. Elrond's children were most offended.  
  
'Legolas!' shouted Aragorn. 'You traitor!'  
  
Legolas popped his head up to scream back but he was hit with a particularly vicious snowball.  
  
'This means war,' he said quietly to himself.  
  
He gathered a snowball and silently crept over, out of sight to all. He sneaked up on Aragorn. Arwen saw him but said nothing, seeing what Legolas was about to do. Legolas gave her a big grin, grabbed Aragorn's collar, and shoved the snowball down his back. Aragorn screamed, arching his back to get rid of the snow, arms flailing wildly, flicking snow into Legolas' eyes. Elladan kept flinging snowballs at Glorfindel as Elrohir leaned against the bank, laughing hard at watching Aragorn's eyes widen and his wild squirming. Aragorn quickly hit Legolas with a snowball, Legolas responding by pouncing him, tipping him over the bank, wrestling in the no-man's-land between the banks. Gandalf watched this, pipe in hand, laughing. Elladan and Elrohir were whipping snowballs at Legolas, who was on top of Aragorn, both screaming, 'Get off my brother!' Erestor was covering Legolas by throwing them back at Elladan and Elrohir, his legendary aim always true.  
  
In the midst of the confusion, Elrond was watching the playful wrestle between Aragorn and Legolas. Arwen silently made her own snowball, carefully lined up her aim, and threw. The snowball nailed Elrond right in the face. Elladan and Elrohir laughed at the priceless expression on their fathers' face. Elrond initially looked stern, and for a moment Arwen had thought she had hurt or aggravated him. She wasn't expecting the snowball sailing at her, but she ducked it anyway. She laughed and threw one back.  
  
Even though he was copping snowballs from Erestor and Glorfindel, Aragorn had pinned Legolas down and was straddling him. Legolas was half laughing, half pleading with him to get off. Aragorn smiled devilishly at him and held his tunic open with one hand and used the other to stuff snow down it, onto his bare chest. Legolas cried out involuntarily from the cold and Aragorn stood up, feeling his work was done. His brothers were cheering him on, but he wasn't expecting what happened next.  
  
Legolas got up and crash-tackled him, forcing him down on his stomach. As quick as lightning, Legolas had shoved snow down the back of Aragorn's pants.   
  
'Legolas!'  
  
Aragorn got up and ran off. Well, more like waddled, due to the sheer amount of ice sticking to his backside and running down his legs. Aragorn ran back to the main house for a change of clothes and swearing revenge.  
  
Gandalf thought he'd better stop the silliness. He stood in the middle of the no-man's-land with arms raised to stop the snowballs. Elladan thought it would be amusing to hit him with a snowball from behind, but Gandalf was one step ahead. With one wave of his staff, Gandalf sent the snowball hurtling back into Elladan's very surprised face.  
  
'Come on, all, back inside now. Peredhil, you'll catch your death in those wet clothes.'  
  
Elrond smiled, knowing Gandalf was jesting. Suddenly, he thought of Aragorn.  
  
Eru, what if he gets a cold from this? That's certainly not the best way to start any Quest.  
  
'Come on, all, inside,' ushered Gandalf. 'Put on a change of clothes and go sit by the fire in Elrond's study, that's it, come on.'  
  
Glorfindel smiled. 'Mithrandir, we're not Elflings.'   
  
'Oh really, dear Glorfindel? You could have fooled me. Inside.'  
  
Aragorn came running from a different entrance in dry clothes, not realising they had all gone. As approached the corner, he let out a huge battle cry and came prepared to throw his mighty snowball when he realised it was deserted.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
He dropped his snowball and followed the footprints. Shame. It was a nice snowball.  
  
Aragorn found his back to Elrond's study, where everyone was thawing out by the fire. The sun was starting to set and the chilly winds had a nasty bite to them. Elrond was idly chewing on some herbs to dull his headache, while Legolas sat by the fire with a blanket around him, Arwen rubbing his shoulders to warm them up.  
  
'Oh for Eru's sake, Legolas, you're an Elf, you don't get that cold.'  
  
'On the contrary, Dúnadan, I'm freezing.'  
  
'Spare me. If I'm unable to father children after this, it's all your fault.'  
  
Elrond spat the herbs out discreetly. 'Estel, that's enough.'  
  
Aragorn smiled. 'I'm just jesting.'  
  
Glorfindel looked upon everyone who was gathered in the study. 'Well, children, did we all enjoy ourselves?'  
  
'Who're you calling a child?' Elrond looked most annoyed.  
  
'Well, Elrond, I am older than any of you here.'  
  
Gandalf subtly cleared his throat.   
  
'Well, except you, Mithrandir. But anyway, did we have a good time?'  
  
The three who did not know of these proceedings, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen, all vigorously nodded.  
  
'Very much so,' replied Elladan.  
  
'Thank you, Ada,' Arwen quickly added.  
  
'Don't thank me, iell melui, it was Glorfindel and Erestor's idea. Mithrandir, Estel and I merely helped deceive you.'  
  
Elrohir smiled. 'The only time I've ever liked being deceived. It was just like old times, Ada.'  
  
Elrond knew what his son meant by old times - the days when Celebrían was still here. When Midwinter festival was still filled with happiness and joy. Not that they weren't nowadays, of course, but the joy was diminished ever since Celebrían left all those years ago - 500 years, a small time to Elves, but five lifetimes of Men. Elrond could not wait till he could see her again, to spend another Midwinter again as a family. But if his daughter would not come - it did not bear thinking about. Elrond shook the thoughts out of his head when he saw the joy of the day's proceedings in his loved one's faces, even if Elladan and Elrohir were nursing headaches and bruises and Legolas and Aragorn were freezing and slightly annoyed from their snow wrestling. While they were getting changed, Gandalf has cleared the feast table and got everything ready for the cooks to tidy up the next day. Also, he made a steaming pot of hot cocoa for everyone to be warmed by, and he brought the mugs in while they were talking.  
  
'Oh, Mithrandir, I bow at your feet,' Legolas said, gratefully taking his mug from Gandalf's tray. Gandalf was clearly amused. 'Just a simple thank you will do, Prince Greenleaf.'  
  
Elrond looked sidelong at Gandalf. 'Are you completely sure your crafts do not extend to the mind?'  
  
Gandalf chuckled. 'I have lived a long time and seen many things, Master Elrond. I know when a bunch of Elves need cocoa.'  
  
Glorfindel and Erestor got to their feet and raised their mugs. 'As the perpetrators of this most ingenious plan, Glorfindel and I would like to say something,' began Erestor.  
  
Glorfindel cleared his throat. 'Well, my dear friends, my family. This plan was hatched between myself and Erestor to merely show our gratitude towards our great friend and host, Master Elrond. Being with him ever since the beginning of the founding of this realm was difficult, to say the least, but not for the reasons you may think. It all began with his marriage to fair lady Celebrían, whose continual mischief ensured that not much work was done,' he chuckled. 'But she was a welcome distraction, and we both miss her dearly. And then it all got worse with the birth of these two vagabonds!'  
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other proudly. Glorfindel grinned as he saw them do so. 'Having these two around was not an easy task. Between pranks, scrapes, accidents, fights, tears, laughter, torn documents, ruined clothes and frazzled advisors, it was living hell.' Glorfindel's smile was broad. 'But we wouldn't have changed a minute of it. It was an arduous task, but you two grew into two of the finest Elves I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. And since I've met a lot of fine Elves, that's a high compliment indeed!'  
  
Elrohir and Elladan grinned back and raised their mugs in reply.  
  
'And then it got better,' Glorfindel continued. 'Finally the twins were fully grown, and the little girl was born.' Arwen looked slightly insulted at being referred to as 'the little girl', but she still smiled lovingly at Glorfindel. 'True to her name, she was our princess. She was the most beautiful, sweet little Elfling, but we did not know for some time what she would become, our Evenstar. The elanor bloomed in Lothlórien to welcome her, and her grandfather first noticed that she was Lúthien come again. Her birth was mixed with sadness, for the Evenstar heralds nightfall - the last-born of Middle-earth, the end of the Golden Age of the Elves. But our Evenstar had a mischievous streak, no doubt influenced by her brothers. Whereas they took after their father, right down to the pranks,' at this point Elrond affected an innocent look, 'Arwen took after the loveliness and intense patience of her mother, and for that I am glad, for I could not handle another one like the twins!'  
  
Everyone laughed, and Glorfindel's love-filled glance turned to Aragorn, much to his surprise.  
  
'And then Estel arrived in tragic circumstances, and everyone loved him. The joy of children had not been known to us since Arwen, so everyone flocked to play with and help raise Estel. He was the most cheerful, chubby, gorgeous little child, with an inquisitiveness that was matched by none. But I have never seen a messier child in all of my years. In the end, I am glad he came to us. He was the light in some very dark days for us, and he lived up to his name. He was Hope for all of us.'  
  
Aragorn bowed his head and placed his hand on his heart. Glorfindel did the same. Erestor again spoke.  
  
'So, in conclusion, the reason why we held this celebration was to show you all how thankful we were that we were able to share these years with you, and to show you how much we love you. Some of us are about to part forever, and we could not stand by and let these words forever remain unsaid.' Erestor raised his mug, and everyone did the same. 'To Imladris. The place of many happy and sad moments, the beautiful place we call home.'  
  
'To Imladris,' everyone murmured, taking a sip. Elrond applauded loudest.   
  
'Very well said, my friends. But I must thank Mithrandir, the only constant in this chaos.'   
  
Gandalf's eyes twinkled. 'It's quite all right, Master Elrond.'  
  
'And Legolas!' Elrond exclaimed. 'Bless me, it's his begetting day and we've been leaving him out nearly all day.'  
  
'No, it's fine, Master Elrond. Thank you, you made me feel loved when I am far away from home.'  
  
Elrond smiled. 'It's the least I can do for the best friend and companion my sons ever had.'  
  
Arwen was sitting on the floor, watching this with tears in her eyes. She stood up and embraced Glorfindel, tears running down her cheeks. She would miss him almost as much as her father and brothers when he departed to Valinor as well.  
  
Glorfindel drew back and wiped her tears. 'No tears, Undómiel. Not yet. Just laughs and smiles. Keep these memories forever.' He kissed her brow.  
  
'I will, Glorfy. I promise.'  
  
The party spent the rest of the night in Elrond's study in various ways. Elrond, true to his nature, started recording the events of this day for his children. Erestor, quite a talented harpist, played a tune and Elladan and Elrohir started dancing, eventually joined by Arwen, Aragorn and Legolas. Glorfindel and Gandalf provided the percussion by clapping, their hearts warmed by the happiness of the younger Elves and the token mortal. Looks full of unspoken knowledge were exchanged among the elders, most notably Glorfindel and Elrond, whose history and love ran deep. Elrond could not bear the face the next few days, when Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf were due to depart. He did not want to leave Endor, but he had to lead his people to Valinor. But he knew that when he got there, he would look upon this day as one of the happiest of his life. If only Cel were here to see this.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Iell melui - Beloved daughter 


End file.
